


Heat of the Moment

by MazokuChoHimu



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: And don’t worry Jack is banned to downstairs he is legally not allowed to fuck, F/M, Handsome Jack does appear but he’s incredibly minor so I didn’t include him in the character tags, Oneshot, Original Character(s), he’s just vibing as a roomba like the bastard he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazokuChoHimu/pseuds/MazokuChoHimu
Summary: After dealing with yet another tiring day at work, Rhys returns home to relax and spend a peaceful night with his girlfriend.(Which, according to Emlyn, translates to them passing the time in the house sauna and doing a lot more than just enjoying the heat.)
Relationships: Rhys (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I plan summaries as much as I do the story itself, but I literally wrote this in one day because I have no self control and also holy SHIT how the fuck did I write this in one day what’s wrong with me? Guess that’s the power of horny!
> 
> Quick summary about Emlyn because I know people will be like ‘woman?? Have bepis???’. Yeah, that’s because she had bottom surgery ghdfkjg. That’s it. She’s still a woman (Demi-Girl to be exact of course), but honestly? Same. I too would do the same thing if I had the time and money. Plus, you really going to argue with a woman with a 6-pack and crazy biceps? I think not.
> 
> As for why the hell AI Jack is here and why on earth he’s in a roomba, that’s for the actual fic I’m writing to answer (although a roomba is like, the most unthreatening robot I could think of so that’s why he’s in that lmao). I wouldn’t be surprised if some of you are like ‘but, if Jack can touch things physically, why doesn’t he just kill Rhys?’. Long story short, he kinda like-likes Emlyn and he knows that if he DID hurt Rhys, she would snap his neck and then reanimate so she could it again. And I’ve written him having friendly (or as friendly as Jack can be) conversations with mine and my friend’s BL gang so I gotta give him an excuse to exist somehow.
> 
> Also if you want to like, see the actual story of Emlyn and Rhys, and how they got to know each other and why Jack hasn’t been thrown into a furnace yet so he’s as dead as a door nail, then you should check this shit out my guy (eg. The actual fic of them, I just wrote this because I’m not allowed to put nsfw chapters on my main account, as told to me by me):  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188310/chapters/61043884

“Rhysie, come on. How much longer until we get to go home?”

Rhys rubbed his temples and tried his best to ignore Jack, who was lying across one of the office couches like a starfish, evidently bored out of his mind. The broken ECHO in front of Rhys still required his attention, but a combination of Jack’s constant pestering and the ECHO refusing to work for nearly three days now had started to wear his patience thin. Not only that, but he’d also developed a severe and stubborn headache that refused to leave him alone. Perhaps he’d had too much coffee this morning but he was too annoyed to think.

Jack had promised to help him with the coding and wiring, but after about five minutes on the first day, the AI had grown bored of the task at hand, and had turned his attention to rearranging all of Rhys’ books for no reason other than to spite him.

_ Remind me to turn off your physical privileges next time.  _ Rhys had thought bitterly to himself, knowing it would take him forever to reorganise everything back into the correct order.

After yet another failed attempt to fix the device and it reacting with loud beeping that only helped to worsen his headache, Rhys angrily dropped it onto his desk with enough force to make the ECHO go silent permanently.

From where he lay, Jack looked up to see Rhys stand up, rip his jacket off from the back of his chair and put it back on.

“Careful!” He said loudly.

“Of what?”

“You keep pouting like that and you’ll be stuck like that for the rest of your life, kiddo.”

Rhys shook his head and readjusted his collar.

“Not in the mood, Jack.” He growled, walking over to the wall to turn off all the lights. He’d had enough for the day and just wanted to go home and lie down.

Taking it as a cue that Rhys was about to leave without him, Jack vanished from his spot on the couch and the small roomba that housed him beeped to life, following after Rhys as best he could with how quickly Rhys was walking and as fast as his little wheels could carry him.

“You know, it’s moments like this that make me wish I was in a loaderbot and not a roomba-”

“No matter what you say, that’s not happening.” Rhys said sharply, waiting for Jack to catch up as he slowly worked his way down the various ramps Rhys had in place for him. “I told you that if I did that, Spark has permission to use you as target practice.”

The blue eye on the roomba glowed brightly in annoyance at hearing Spark’s name.

“Hey, she doesn’t  _ have  _ to know.”

“And lie to her about what you’re doing? No thank you. I’d rather annoy Emlyn than her.”

“Can’t I at  _ least  _ get a faster motor?”

“No! You’d just start tripping everyone up for your own amusement.”

“It was one time, Rhysie.” Jack whined. “And I didn’t kill anyone.”

“You nearly put Zane in hospital!”

“Maybe he should have been looking where he was going.” Jack muttered, annoyed. “Not my fault if he’s not careful around balconies.”

Rhys rolled his eyes and called the elevator to his floor and the two stood in silence as they waited for it to arrive. He was vaguely aware of Jack materializing beside him and glancing over to him every now and again, presumably wanting to say something else.

Eventually, he spoke up, leaning towards Rhys with a sly grin.

“Perhaps you should cool off with Emlyn. She could probably work that stress out of your system  _ reaaal _ good-”

“Shut  _ up _ , Jack.”

* * *

Still drained and angry over feeling like he’d wasted the day away with trying to fix a broken piece of technology, Rhys threw his jacket down and collapsed on the couch in a huff, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Emlyn had provided him with a wet, cool towel after he’d downed two large paracetamol tablets to soothe his headache, which he welcomed with a content sigh.

Jack wandered over to the kitchen where Emlyn was making a cup of chamomile tea for Rhys to help calm him, trying his best to avoid Evie and Aria who always treated the roomba like a surreal, foreign object that had snuck its way into their home. Perhaps if he was lucky, he wouldn't be viewed as a screaming, swearing frisbee this time.

From where he sat, Rhys could faintly hear what the two were talking about.

“I hope you weren’t being a nuisance, Jack.” Emlyn said, taking on her usual serious tone when talking with the AI. “You should know by now being the big boss of any company requires a lot of concentration.”

“Pfft, of course not, Blondie. I tried to help him with the ECHO, but men can be so stubborn sometimes.”

“Careful Jack,” Emlyn didn’t bother meeting his gaze as she removed the tea bag. “You might be looking in a mirror there.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to pout and cross his arms like a child at Emlyn’s comment as she smiled sweetly at him. Then, satisfied he’d be quiet for a few minutes when his ghostly figure sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, she returned to Rhys’ side and put the tea on the coffee table.

“Rhys?”

“Mm?”

“Got your tea for you.”

He sighed deeply and once he’d removed the cloth from his face, he opened his eyes and reached forward for the mug, only to overshoot the handle and grab the mug itself, burn his palm and fingers on it.

He yelped, then shook his hand furiously, now feeling more frustrated than before.

Emlyn sighed and took his hand in hers, gently kissing his fingertips and palm.

“Honestly, Rhys. What am I to do with you?”

Rhys bit his cheeks to stop himself from accidentally snapping at her aggressively. Not when Jack was just a few meters away from them.

“Just been one of those days.” He growled, looking away.

Emlyn sighed again, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Maybe it would help to have a nice warm shower. Or sit in the sauna a while. I’ll make sure to test it for you so you don’t get burnt again.”

Rhys shrugged, trying to let Emlyn soothe him as she continued to cover him in little kisses here and there.

“Sauna please.” He finally said once he could find his words again and they didn’t come out as harsh and bitter.

“OK. I’ll run upstairs and sort it out now for you. Make sure to drink your tea once you’ve given it a chance to cool.” She turned to the kitchen. “Hey Jack!”

“What is it, Blondie?”

“I’m going upstairs for bit.” Her tone became serious again. Rhys couldn’t deny he was impressed with how quickly she was able to change her tune when talking to him and Jack. “If I find out you’ve been pestering Rhys whilst I’m gone, I’m putting you in the skags’ room until he wants me to let you out.”

Jack leaned out from behind one of the pillars, watching Emlyn with a worried look. Last time that had happened, Emlyn had had to buy a completely new roomba model for Jack when the previous one had returned to her in pieces and with various teeth marks all over.

“You sure it’s not something I can help you with?” He said with a smile, trying to appeal to her softer side.

Emlyn returned his smile with her own.

“Well, shutting up would be nice!”

Rhys was glad he wasn’t drinking his tea then, because he would have surely spat it out at that remark.

* * *

Putting his finished mug into the sink with a soft clink, Rhys slowly climbed the stairs up to where Emlyn was, leaving Jack to the mercy of her ever-playful skags.

Now somewhat calmer thanks to the tea, he walked into their bedroom’s bathroom that housed said sauna to see Emlyn fiddling with the keypad on the outside.

“I set it for an hour, is that OK?”

“That’ll be fine, thank you.”

She smiled at him and moved out the way to let him into the bathroom.

As he started to unbutton his shirt however, he noticed Emlyn was hovering by the door, watching him with a particular yet familiar look in her eye.

“Something the matter?” he asked.

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and glanced over at the sauna.

“You want to sit in there on your own, or do you want some company?”

Rhys blushed slightly.

He knew very well what would happen if he said yes, to the point he might as well not even bother with grabbing a towel other than to have something to sit on. But, he couldn’t deny he was still feeling uptight about earlier and Emlyn certainly knew what to do to make him feel better. Before, he was worried he was going to say something to her he’d immediately regret and would have preferred to avoid her just in case, but now he was literally craving her magic touch more than ever.

“What if I say no?” he said slowly.

“Then I’ll just go back downstairs and leave you on your own. Need to organise some things for the skags anyway.” She turned to leave.

“Wait!” Rhys blurted out before he could stop himself, but he couldn’t deny he was happy he did as she stopped and looked back over to him.

Then, that gleeful smirk of hers began to appear on her face and she stepped into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She brought her face close to his and gently kissed him on the lips in such a way it made Rhys lean towards her when she pulled away, wanting more.

“Need a little TLC, do we?” she mused.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her himself, only for her to stop him by putting a hand on his chest.

“Hold on.” She purred, then using the same hand to unbuckle his belt with surprising grace. “You know you’re not supposed to sit in there with clothes on.”

Rhys laughed as she took his shirt off and he hooked his hands under her own shirt, pulling it up and over her head and letting it drop to the floor.

Now both bare chested, Emlyn tilted her head playfully at him as she pulled him close, amused by how Rhys’ blushing had grown even more apparent despite the fact they’d done this same action many times before.

“You going to help me with these trousers, lover boy?” She said, burying her face in his neck and kissing him deeply, making a small whine escape his lips. At that, Emlyn laughed.

“If that’s you with a kiss, wonder what it will be like when I’m cumming inside you.”

Rhys felt his entire face go bright red at the comment, going to say something but only to be silenced what Emlyn pulled his trousers and boxers down with a sharp tug.

God _ , is she good at this. _

He tried to do the same to Emlyn, but his hands weren’t as deft as hers and fumbled about blindly against her, accidentally stroking her crotch in the process.

“S-sorry!” Rhys winced, only for Emlyn to kiss him on the lips again.

“Woah there, tiger! And I thought I was the hungry one.”

She took his hands and placed them on her hips, slipping them under the hem of her leggings to help him find some footing. With her aid, Rhys stripped Emlyn of her clothes in seconds, and she kicked them away to avoid tripping up as she readjusted her grip on him, brushing her fingertips against and down his chest.

She kissed him again on his neck, whispering in his ear.

“Want me to get us some oil to use?” she asked.

“Please.”

Leaving him with a quick peck on the cheek, Emlyn moved back into the bedroom to search through the drawers.

Boy, did he love watching her from behind.

Completely bare and out in the open, Rhys snatched up a towel and finally retreated to the sauna, taking in a deep breath of the hot air that now surrounded him. He put the towel down on the bench and sat down, waiting as patiently as he could for Emlyn to return.

Already, the idea of them spending some ‘alone time’ together was getting to him, and he gently grabbed his dick in one hand, rubbing the shaft with as little force as possible so that he didn’t leave Emlyn with nothing to work with. He was always the one out of the two of them who was prone to coming first if he didn’t watch it, and a few times he’d gotten ahead of himself before Emlyn could even get her hands on him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, slowly feeling the stresses and worries of the day start to disappear, leaving him to his own devices.

He sat there for another minute or two, slowly jerking himself off as the heat of the sauna warmed him to his very core.

Soon, he became aware of Emlyn’s footsteps and was greeted with a kiss.

“Hope I haven’t missed too much.” She purred as Rhys opened his eyes to greet her, putting a hand over his own and rubbing the tip with her thumb. In the other she held a bottle of oil and wiggled it playfully.

“Want me to apply it? Or shall we do it together?”

“Together.” Rhys murmured, trying to not lose himself in the motions Emlyn was doing to him.

She eventually let go to open the bottle with both hands, covering their dicks in a generous dose.

“I’ll do you, you do me.” She breathed, moving up close to him again so that their chests were touching once more.

Rhys spread his legs to give her more space and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, unable to stop himself from looking down as they got a firm hold on one another. She rubbed his shaft with enough force to make him shiver in anticipation.

He was nowhere near as good as she was with handjobs, but  _ god  _ did he love touching her there. She may be bigger than him, but at least he had more to work with.

The soft squelch of the oil coupled with Emlyn’s heavy breathing and soft moans as she kissed and nipped at his neck was already getting to him and he was hard within seconds. Emlyn still had a way to go, but he could tell she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Now, Emlyn turned her attention to kissing him on the shoulders and then his chest, making Rhys laugh and smile.

She kept her hand on his dick as she slowly moved further down his body, making him lose his grip on her when she got on her knees, grabbing his hips and kissing he there as well.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” Rhys breathed, looking down at her and running his fingers through her hair.

“You going to stop me?” She asked, grinning playfully.

“No.”

“Then close your eyes.”

Rhys did as he was told, moving his legs so that they rested on Emlyn’s shoulders. With one hand she held him in place and with the other she drew circles on the tip of his dick. They were slow at first, but gradually she picked up speed until eventually she put his dick in her mouth, making Rhys sigh with how wonderfully warm and wet it was as she began to suck him off.

“Emlyn...” Rhys gasped, grasping a handful of hair as he felt his back start to arch as the sensation of ecstasy moved its way through him.

She responded only with a soft hum, pressing herself more into him and moving her free hand to touch herself so that she didn’t lose her erection.

Rhys’ breathing became stronger, speeding up now and then when Emlyn hit a sweet spot for him.

Soon, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning with each suck and lick, which made Emlyn respond in turn with her own moans of pleasure.

How the hell she didn’t choke was beyond him. He’d tried it a few times with her, but each time it ended in a mess and him embarrassing himself in front of her. The most he’d been able to do was the tip, and he was envious of how skilled Emlyn was at getting such quick reactions out of him like she’d been doing it her whole life.

Maybe he really was  _ that  _ easy to excite.

Suddenly, Emlyn dragged her tongue along the sensitive underside of his dick in such a way that Rhys couldn’t hold himself back anymore and cummed before she’d even finished. He moaned, long and loud, flexing his legs and tightening his grip on her as he tilted his head back even further, feeling his eyes roll back as she slowly released herself from him.

He felt her breath against his thigh as she wiped her mouth. Then, she laughed.

“You’re so messy, Rhys.”

With what strength he could muster, Rhys looked down at her and felt his eyes widen in shock.

He’d managed to cover her chest in his fluids in one go, which made him cover his face with his hands.

“God...” He groaned, only to relax slightly when Emlyn moved his legs off of her and leaned forward to kiss him, smiling when he reacted to the salty taste.

“Hey, I’m definitely worse.” She looked down at where she’d been sitting. “Going to have to give the boards a thorough cleaning I think.”

Rhys laughed.

“Yeah.” He said, then put a hand under Emlyn’s chin so that he could tilt her head up to meet his gaze.

She gave him a moment to get his strength back, looking lovingly into his eyes as she placed a hand over his.

“Can I tempt you with another round?”

Rhys licked his lips.

“Like before or?”

Emlyn sighed, then brought her face close up to his, her hair brushing against his cheek as she whispered in his ear.

“I want to fuck you, Rhys.” She said it so gently, so perfectly, a small gasp escaped him with little effort.

“In here?”

“Definitely.”

He wrapped his arms around her.

“OK.”

With care, she picked him and switched places with him, this time being the one to sit on the bench with him on her lap.

Still dazed from before, Rhys swayed slightly until Emlyn placed firm hands on his hips, holding him in place.

“Going to need more oil.” She said, nodding to the bottle on Rhys’ left. He picked it up and unscrewed the lid, pouring it onto her and rubbing it in. Emlyn watched him as he did so, smiling to herself as he moved his hand up and down her.

Once satisfied he’d used enough, he put the bottle back on the side and grabbed a hold of Emlyn, slowly easing himself onto her.

The sensation of her moving up inside of him made Rhys gasp and he threw his head back as he did so.

Emlyn shifted her position so that she was more comfortable and slowly moved one hand so that she could stroke his dick once more.

It was still sensitive from when she’d sucked him off, making Rhys lean forward and put his hands on her shoulders, moving in rhythm with Emlyn’s slow thrusts.

Eventually, he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, lying down on Emlyn’s chest as she felt him up, moving from touching his dick to fingering him with steady strokes.

She began to thrust with more force, making Rhys close his eyes and press his face against her, moving his hands to touch her breasts which made her sigh happily.

“Took you a hot minute.” She mumbled, stroking a hand up and down his back.

But Rhys was too enamoured with her to respond, gently rubbing his hands all over Emlyn as she continued to fuck him.

Soon, that same electric feeling began to take over, making Rhys gasp as Emlyn’s fingers seemed to inch further and further inside of him. With each gasp, Emlyn met it with a heavy sigh.

“Em...” Rhys muttered, which made Emlyn hug him more closely.

“What was that?”

Rhys tried to speak without moaning.

“You got to speak up, Rhys.” She purred. “You’re so quiet.”

She sped up in her movements, making his breath catch in his throat.

“God… You’re so soft...” He said.

She moved a hand to lift his head up to look at her and then before he could stop her, kissed him deeply, passionately, pressing her tongue into his mouth and against his own.

Once again, she had him right where she wanted him. Completely under her control as she liked it. And as always, he could never object to moments like this.

With each kiss, the two shared their gasps and moans, Rhys somehow finding the energy to grind against her, making her smile widely with pleasure. He grasped at her breasts with newfound vigor, making her giggle.

“Oh fuck...” she muttered as he played with her nipples and the control switched from her to Rhys.

He kissed her on her chest over and over, making Emlyn’s moans grow even louder.

“Ah! Fuck!” she said again with more force, rubbing him much faster now.

Rhys knew he could cum at any moment now, but this time he wanted her to join him at the same time.

He sat up, one hand on her breast and the other on his dick as he went back to jerking himself off.

Seeing this, Emlyn put her hands back on his hips and gave him one final thrust with the last of her energy.

The two gave out in unison, Emlyn laughing as she cummed and Rhys joining her with his own laughter.

Just like before, he ejaculated all over her chest as her fluids filled him up on the inside.

In a mess of sweat and cum, Rhys collapsed on Emlyn, breathing heavily, putting an arm around her shoulders as the sensation slowly left him, releasing himself from her and covering their thighs in white discharge.

Emlyn in turn put her arms around him, holding him in a tight, warm hug. The two lay there for a few minutes, listening to the others’ laboured breathing.

“I love you so much, Rhys.” She breathed at last, kissing him on the forehead,

“I love you too.” He whispered, looking up at her. “I love you more than anything.”

She tilted her head at him, eyes half-closed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Feeling better?”

“All thanks to you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”


End file.
